Some methods for cooling an electric machine can include passing a coolant around an outer perimeter of the electric machine inside of a cooling jacket. The coolant extracts at least a portion of the heat produced by a stator, which can lead to cooling of the electric machine. For some machines, cooling can be further improved by spraying coolant from the cooling jacket directly onto end turns of the stator, which can cool the end turns. However, the coolant temperature increases as the coolant flows in a circumferential direction around the cooling jacket. As a result, the coolant is at an elevated temperature when it is sprayed onto the end turns of the stator, which can reduce the level of heat extracted from the end turns.